Hide and Seek
by twistedrockstar
Summary: Short story for the song Hide and Seek by SeeU.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I wrote a short story for the song Hide and Seek by SeeU. Enjoy. :3**

Hide and Seek

Me and my friend decided to play this game called Hide and Seek alone. I wanted to actually play it and my friend was going to be outside my house in case something goes wrong. We got all the supplies and started. Everything was going well until my friend got scared and knocked on my door frantically.

That's when I heard a voice singing. These were the words it sang:

Ding dong

Mu neu ryeo reo da o

Nae ga wat dan da

Su meu ryeo hae do so yong eop seo

Ding dong

Eo seo yeo reo da o

Nae ga wat dan da

Do mang chi gi e ni mi neu jeo sseo

The voice stopped but my friend screamed. Then there was silence. I decided to get up and see what happened. I opened the door a crack and peeked out. My friend was sitting on the ground. She started to sing but not in her original voice. She sang in the voice I heard earlier. I backed up from the door, my eyes wide with fear, as she sang these words:

Chang mun sae ro bo neun

Neo wa nu mi ma ju chyeo sseo

Geo be jil lin du nun

Ga gga i seo bo go si peo

At the end, her head turned and my eyes met hers. My friend's eyes were different. The white parts of her eyes were black and her irises were white. She smiled creepily at me and her eyes turned completely black.

She stood up, her dress turning black. She sang these words as she walked towards my house:

Ding dong

Nae ga deu reo gan da

Eo seo do mang chyeo

Sul lae jap gi reul ha myeo nol ja

Before she even got to the door, I ran. As I turned a corner, I heard the door open and her sing:

Ding dong

Nae ga deu reo wat da

Eo seo su meo ra

Sum ba ggok ju reul ha myeo nol ja

Her footsteps were soft. I started to run faster and my breathing got shaky. When that happened, my friend sang:

Kung kwang dae neun neo eui

Bal so ri ga deul lyeo o ne

Geo chi reo jin neo eui

Sum so ri ga deul li neun deut

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her turn the corner I turned. Her irises turned red, she smiled a creepy smile, and started to run awkwardly. These words came out of her mouth:

Ggok ggok su meo ra

Meo ri ka rab boi il la

Ggok ggok su meo ra

Meo ri ka rak bo il la

Ggok ggok su meo ra

Meo ri ka rak bo il la

Ggok ggok su meo ra

Meo ri

At that point, I ran into my room and closed the door. I looked around. I didn't know where to hide! I decided to hide in my closet. Just as I had gone into my closet and closed the door, I heard my friend sing:

Ddok ddok bang mu na pe wat da

Deu reo gal geon de

Heo ra geun gu ha ji a nuel ge

My door opened and she then sang:

Ddok ddok bang e deu reo wat da

Eo di su meon na

Ge i meun jeom jeom ggeun na ryeo hae

I heard stuff being thrown around. It looks like my friend was searching my room, looking for me. As she searched, she sang:

Neo eui bang e in neun

Chim dae mi teul sal pyeo bwa sseo

Yeo gi e neu neom ne

Da eu meu not jang a ni ya

There was a long silence. I breathed out a silent sigh of relief. All of a sudden, my closet door flung open. I turned, eyes wide and full of fear, and I saw my friend in the doorway. She smiled creepily and sang:

Ding dong - Yeo gi in ne

She walked into my closet and slowly walked towards me singing:

Ding dong yeo gi i sseon ne

Ne ga sul lae

Ding dong i je cha jan ne

Ne ga sul lae

Ding dong nae ga i gyeon ne

Ne ga sul lae

Ding dong beol chik ba da ra

I remembered that I had scissors in my belt loop. I took them out of my belt loop and held the sharp end towards my friend. She looked at me confused. I took the scissors and stabbed the sharp end into her heart. She fell to the ground and darkness surrounded me.

After a while, the light came back. I looked at my friend's body, a pool of blood around her. I sang in the voice I had been hearing all night which was now my voice:

Ding dong ge im ggeun nat da

A mu do eom ne

Ding dong mo du da an nyeon

I walked out of the closet, stepping over my friend's body. In the corner of my eye, I saw that my eyes were like my friend's eyes. I also saw someone peeking into my window, eyes wide. I turned my head, looked at the person, and smiled a creepy smile, irises turning red.

~END~


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Ok, so I know you guys who read my story didn't understand the lyrics. Well, I'm going to change that. I'm going to give you the Korean lyrics and the English translation. :3**

* * *

_Korean lyrics:_

Ding dong

Mu neu ryeo reo da o

Nae ga wat dan da

Su meu ryeo hae do so yong eop seo

Ding dong

Eo seo yeo reo da o

Nae ga wat dan da

Do mang chi gi e ni mi neu jeo sseo

Chang mun sae ro bo neun

Neo wa nu mi ma ju chyeo sseo

Geo be jil lin du nun

Ga gga i seo bo go si peo

Ding dong

Nae ga deu reo gan da

Eo seo do mang chyeo

Sul lae jap gi reul ha myeo nol ja

Ding dong

Nae ga deu reo wat da

Eo seo su meo ra

Sum ba ggok ju reul ha myeo nol ja

Kung kwang dae neun neo eui

Bal so ri ga deul lyeo o ne

Geo chi reo jin neo eui

Sum so ri ga deul li neun deut

Ggok ggok su meo ra

Meo ri ka rab boi il la

Ggok ggok su meo ra

Meo ri ka rak bo il la

Ggok ggok su meo ra

Meo ri ka rak bo il la

Ggok ggok su meo ra

Meo ri

Ddok ddok bang mu na pe wat da

Deu reo gal geon de

Heo ra geun gu ha ji a nuel ge

Ddok ddok bang e deu reo wat da

Eo di su meon na

Ge i meun jeom jeom ggeun na ryeo hae

Neo eui bang e in neun

Chim dae mi teul sal pyeo bwa sseo

Yeo gi e neu neom ne

Da eu meu not jang a ni ya

Ding dong - Yeo gi in ne

Ding dong yeo gi i sseon ne

Ne ga sul lae

Ding dong i je cha jan ne

Ne ga sul lae

Ding dong nae ga i gyeon ne

Ne ga sul lae

Ding dong beol chik ba da ra

Ding dong ge im ggeun nat da

A mu do eom ne

Ding dong mo du da an nyeon

* * *

**I put these (~) in between each section of lyrics like how it is in my story. I'm going to do the same way with the English lyrics.**

* * *

_English lyrics:_

Ding Dong

Hurry up and open the door

I have come

Even if you try to hide it's no use

Ding Dong

Hurry up and open the door

I have come

It's already too late to run

Looking though the window

Our eyes met

Two eyes frozen in fear

I want to see up close

Ding Dong

I'm coming in

Hurry up and run

Let's play tag and have fun

Ding Dong

I've come in

Hurry up and hide

Let's play hide and seek and have fun

The thumping of your

footsteps can be heard

Your ragged

breathing can be heard

Hide tightly

I can see your hair

Hide tightly

I can see your hair

Hide tightly

I can see your hair

Hide tightly

Head...

Knock Knock I'm in front of your room door

I'm coming in

I won't ask for permission

Knock Knock I'm inside your room

Where are you hiding

The game is almost at end

I looked under

the bed in your room

You're not here

Next is inside your closet

Ding Dong - Here you are

Ding Dong You were here all along

You're it

Ding Dong I've found you now

You're it

Ding Dong It looks like I won

You're it

Ding Dong Receive your penalties

Ding Dong The game is at end

There's no one left

Ding Dong goodbye to everyone

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed this little Author's Note! See you guys later! XD**


End file.
